O Melhor Natal De Todos
by belle8750
Summary: Uma viagem com a família no natal para um lugar lindo é o sonho de todos. Mas para Emily e Lauren não é bem assim depois de serem expulsas do avião elas terão que se apresar se quiserem chegar a tempo para passar o natal com a família e os amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

22 de dezembro, 72 horas para a manha de natal...

Emily

Eu estava super ansiosa em finalmente todas as famílias passarem um natal todos reunidos na nova casa de verão de meus pais, e por finalmente, desde que eu e Jayden nos casamos, passar um natal com minha irmã, meu cunhado e meu sobrinho.

O único problema é a Lauren. Ela e Antonio vieram ficar com a gente antes da viagem para podermos ir todos juntos, e desde que ela colocou os pés na minha casa nós começamos a discutir. Eu não sei eu acho que ela tem ciume de mim desde que eu casei com Jayden.

Eu não conseguia dormir naquela noite, só conseguia pensar _"eu e ela num avião por muitas e muitas horas! Acho que vou levar um paraquedas para garantir caso eu não consiga mais aguenta-la." _Eu pensei e ri baixinho, mas logo senti Jayden se mexendo do meu lado.

"o que foi?" ele perguntou passando o braço pela minha cintura e me fazendo ficar de bruços. "não consegue dormir?" ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos, mesmo naquela escuridão eu conseguia ver o lindo azul de seus olhos.

"é que eu não consigo parar de pensar na viagem... e na sua irmã chata aqui..." eu disse e ele sorriu.

"é serio vocês duas tem que aprender a se darem bem." Ele disse.

"eu tento só que ela não facilita." Eu disse.

"é claro a culpa é sempre dela não é? É sempre ela que começa?" ele disse sorrindo.

"mas é claro." Eu disse e nós dois rimos antes dele me beijar na testa.

"calma Emily vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver sua irmã, veremos nosso sobrinho e eu vou poder passar um tempo com minha irmã." Ele disse.

"é você tem razão. Como sempre." Eu disse o beijando. O beijo começou calmo mas logo ele me puxou para mais perto dele e quando dei por mim eu já estava em cima de e nós dois estávamos gemendo um pouco.

"ei vocês querem ficar quietos!" gritou Lauren estragando o momento, e rosnei de frustração e rolei para o lado dele. E o idiota só ficou rindo da minha reação.

"estraga prazeres." Eu disse e Jayden passou os braços pela minha cintura.

"é serio vocês duas se inticam de mais." Ele disse.

"cala aboca Jay." Eu disse deitando minha cabeça em seu peito e logo adormeci.

##

23 de dezembro, 48 horas para a manha de natal...

##

"ok, as malas já estão no carro, os presentes também. O que que eu to esquecendo?" eu falei me sentando no sofá.

"que tal de respirar um pouco meu amor." Disse Jayden entrando na sala.

"ok, ok. Eu só não quero esquecer nada eu sempre tive essa mania." Eu disse indo até ele.

"por falar nisso você se lembrou de pegar os enfeites?" ele perguntou.

"viu eu te falei que iria acabar esquecendo." Eu disse "pode me ajudar?" eu perguntei.

"eu já vou ajudar o Antonio a colocar as ultimas malas no carro. A Lauren te ajuda, ok?" ele disse e eu bufei.

"ei se comporte. E não quebrem nada." Ele disse quando saiu

"não prometo nada." Eu disse indo até o armário onde os enfeites estavam guardados e logo ela apareceu.

"eu to sentindo que essa viagem não vai dar certo!" ela disse.

"pra que esse pessimismo. Tente se animar." Eu disse entregando para ela uma caixa e eu pequei a outra.

"mas como eu vou saber que tudo vai dar certo. Que nada vai faltar,e que tudo seja perfeito." ela perguntou.

"como assim vamos todos estar juntos comemorando isso não é o importante? A família e os amigos juntos?" eu perguntei e ela já tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

"é mas nesse natal eu preciso de algo mais especial. Emily eu preciso que esse natal seja o mais perfeito possível!" ela disse a beira das lagrimas.

"se acalme Lauren vai dar tudo certo..." eu disse mas ela me cortou.

"é mesmo e você tem tudo mesmo? Como a ceia perfeita, os enfeitas mais brilhantes ou a estrela perfeita para a arvore?" ela perguntou e eu me assustei.

"bem a ceia nós vamos fazer lá então eu tenho certeza de que tudo ficara perfeito com tanto que a Mia não nos ajude. Os enfeites serão os mais bonitos possíveis e a estrela esta bem aqui." Eu disse pegando a estrela de dentro da caixa que eu carregava.

Lauren largou a caixa dela em cima do balcão e pegou a estrela. Ela olhou bem para a estrela e a jogou para longe e começou a chorar um pouco.

"Não! Não! Não! Aquela estrela não serve! Precisamos de algo mais brilhante!" ela disse antes de saindo correndo e chorando. Jayden e Antonio ouviram o choro e correram para ver o que tinha acontecido.

"o que houve?" perguntou Jayden.

"eu ão sei ela estava me ajudando, mas então ela começou a fazer um monte de perguntas sobre os preparativos, e então eu mostrei a estrela da arvore, ela a jogou longe e saiu correndo e chorando." Eu disse.

"Antonio por que ela ta tão estressada assim?" eu perguntei e Jayden veio pegar a caixa que a Lauren estava levando.

"bem ela... quer dizer vai saber, ela só deve querer que o natal seja perfeito." Ele disse e saiu para ver como ela estava, e eu e Jayden fomos guardar as caixas no carro. Logo nós todos estávamos a caminho do aeroporto. Assim que chagamos nosso terminal eu vi que Jayden estava quase pálido.

"amor vai ficar tudo bem eu sei que você odeia voar, mas se acalme você só precisa dormir um pouco, ok?" eu disse e ele assentiu.

"ok..." ele disse e respirou fundo.

"cara você pilota um megazord e tem medo de um aviãozinho de nada?" disse Antonio.

"é que o megazord não pode cair e me matar mas o aviãozinho de nada pode." Disse Jayden e nós fomos para dentro do avião. Nós nos sentamos assim: eu e Lauren e Jayden e Antonio. Assim que chegamos lá eu dei um remédio para Jayden para dor de cabeça. Como esse remédio dava muito sono logo logo ele estaria dormindo e todos faríamos uma viagem calma para nos encontrarmos com nossos amigos e famílias.

Quando parecia que as coisas estavam bem Lauren começou a choramingar de novo e eu já estava bem irritada com o que ala disse de manha que acabei explodindo. "da pra parar de chorar?" eu disse.

"quer ficar quieta! Eu não te devo satisfação alguma." Ela disse e nós começamos a discutir.

"eu não aguento mais te ouvir reclamar! Você é insuportável!" eu disse.

"eu sou insuportável? E você é muito imatura e cabeça dura!" ela disse e logo a aeromoça veio até nós.

"senhoras eu vou pedir que fiquem quietas por favor." Ela disse sorrido.

"desculpe moça nós vamos parar de discutir." Eu disse

"é e até parece que uma loira de farmácia vai me dizer o que fazer." disse Lauren

"como é que a senhora disse?" ela perguntou ainda tentando sorrir

"você me ouviu bem." disse Lauren

"sinto muito mas vocês terão que me acompanhar para a saída." Ela disse forçando um sorriso.

"moça entenda nós temos que pegar esse avião. precisamos para ver nossas famílias." Eu disse.

"é mesmo? E eu preciso de um emprego em que eu não tenha que sorrir o tempo todo. Agora por favor." Ela disse

"escuta aqui o loira de farmácia ou a senhora nos deixa ficar nesse avião ou a coisa vai ficar feia." Disse Lauren e todos os passageiros suspiraram assustados.

"Antonio se nos expulsarem eu quero que você fique com o Jayden ele vai precisar de alguma explicação quando acordar." Eu disse para Antonio que olhou para meu marido já adormecido ao lado dele.

"como é que disse senhora?" perguntou moça.

"você me ouviu muito bem. Agora me deixe ficar nesse avião ou a coisa vai ficar preta pro seu lado!" disse Lauren e as duas se encararam.

"ah eu não quero nem ver!" eu disse cobrindo meus olhos.

_##_

Eu e Lauren estávamos sendo levadas para fora do aeroporto por quatro seguranças bem grandes. Na verdade eu estava andando e Lauren estava sendo carregada por eles. Assim que eles a colocaram no chão foram embora.

"Lauren o que deu em você?!" eu perguntei.

"a culpa não foi minha. Foi daquela loira falsa lá!" ela disse.

"é e você encarou a situação muito bem não é?"

"eu só estava sendo bem clara!" ela disse.

"é você foi bem clara no nariz dela. Ok, agora um problema maior como vamos chegar até Spring Break?" eu perguntei.

"eu não sei." ela disse e eu olhei para um ônibus que ia até Las Vegas.

"olha aquele ônibus vai para Las Vegas de lá alugamos um carro e vamos para Spring Break." Eu disse.

"é até que é uma boa ideia. E eu podia ter pensado nisso. Vamos." Ela disse e subimos no ônibus. Ótimo agora é só uma viajem um pouco mais longa mas logo estarei com minha família e amigos e o melhor de tudo não vou precisar ouvir mais as reclamações da Lauren, mas até lá paciência.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily

Eu e Lauren estávamos dentro do onibus quando vi que ela parecia enjoada. "tudo bem Lauren?" eu perguntei.

"é eu só não to me sentindo muito bem... tem um saco ai?" ela perguntou.

"tem sim eu comprei umas revistas no aeroporto. Só deixa eu tirar elas daqui..." eu disse mas ela arrancou a sacola das minhas mão e vomitou. "é Lauren você acabou com a moda de inverno." Eu disse e ela continuou.

##

Jayden

"eu não acredito que elas foram expulsas do avião!" eu disse quando chegamos no lado de fora do aeroporto. "não se pode tirar um cochilo."

"amigo até parece que não conhece as duas. Vai por mim elas já devem estar dando um jeito de chegarem aqui. Qual é nós estamos falando da Lauren e da Emily!" ele disse com um sorriso mas logo o sorriso desapareceu quando ele percebeu que as duas iriam ficar sozinhas por varias horas.

"eu vou ligar pra Emily." Eu disse pegando o celular com urgência.

"acho uma otina ideia." Disse Antonio se sentando em um bando ao meu lado.

"_alo" _disse Emily do outro lado da linha.

"Emily. meu amor aonde vocês duas estão?" eu perguntei

"_num ônibus"_

"num ônibus. Serio? E vai demorar muito para chegar aqui?" eu perguntei esperançoso.

"_não, não vai demorar tanto. Só talvez algumas horinhas." _

"horinhas? Vai me deixar sozinho com seus pais por algumas horas?"

"_amor você não vai estar sozinho, o Jack, minha irmã e meu pai vão estar ai se alie a eles! E fique perto do Jack ele sempre soube o que fazer quando minha mãe não gostava dele." _Ela disse e logo ouvi alguém vomitando.

"amor o que foi isso?"

"_a Lauren vomitando de novo. Ah... eu vou lá ajudar ela! Tchau meu amor te vejo logo. Beijo." _

"Em! Emily!" eu chamei mas ela já tinha desligado.

"o que aconteceu?" perguntou Antonio.

"parece que a Lauren ta passando mal. Bem elas estão vindo de ônibus então vão demorar um pouco."

"ok. Bem vamos esperar os outros virem nos buscar." Disse Antonio.

"só tenho uma regra não me deixe sozinho com a mãe da Emily em impoteze alguma!" eu disse e logo ouvimos um barulho de buzina.

"eu ouvi isso!" gritou a mãe de Emily. E logo eles estacionaram o carro.

"oi garotos!" disse o pai de Emily para mim e Antonio.

"então cade a minha filha e a Lauren?" perguntou a mão de Emily.

"num ônibus mas logo elas setarão aqui." Eu disse pegando as malas e colocando dentro do carro.

"o que foi a passagem era tão cara que não conseguiu pagar por quatro? É você é igual ao seu pai mesmo." Disse ela.

"querida." disse o pai de Emily

"bem de qualquer modo vamos embora andem logo vamos entrando." Disse ela e nós entramos no carro.

...

Assim que chegamos na casa de verão deles vimos que era uma casa enorme. Com uma piscina na entrada e bem grande.

"nossa a sua casa é linda Elizabeth." Disse Antonio.

"obrigada querido." Ela disse e todos saímos do carro.

"oi pessoal. Quanto tempo!" gritou Mike vindo até nós.

"oi Mike." Eu e Antonio dissemos juntos.

"oi pessoal." Disse Kevin que estava sendo seguido por Mia. Logo que todos nós nós abraçamos fomos dizer oi para os pais deles.

"Jayden Shiba!" disse Jack vindo até mim e nós apertamos as mãos.

"oi Jack como esta?" eu perguntei.

"ótimo. Mas cade minha irmãzinha?" ele perguntou.

"Querido você pode... oi Jayden como esta?" perguntou Serena vindo me abraçar.

"ótimo. e você ?." Eu disse.

"bem muito bem. Mas aonde esta minha irmãzinha o meu filho esta louco para vê-la." Ela disse.

"ela vai chegar daqui a algumas horas." Eu disse e os dois se entre olharam.

"o que ouve?" ela perguntou.

"é uma historia longa..." eu disse e comecei a contar tudo pra eles.

##

Emily

"Lauren ta tudo bem ai?" eu perguntei batendo na porta do banheiro

"ah... ta sim." Ela disse

"é que tem uma senhora esperando pelo banheiro a meia hora." Eu disse olhando para a senhora "acho que a senhora não iria querer mesmo..." eu disse e a Lauren saiu.

"essa não, lá vamos nós de novo!" ela disse entrando no banheiro e logo ouvi um barulho dela vomitando.

"ela que fique bem longe da minha galinha." Disse um cara que tinha uma galinha fora da gaiola no colo.

"tudo bem..." eu disse e voltei a bater na porta.

_..._

O ônibus parou para reabastecer e eu e Lauren paramos na loga do lado do posto para comprar algo para comer. "você tem certeza de que esta bem?" eu perguntei.

"é claro que eu estou be,m foi só um enjoo passageiro." Ela disse.

"é isso é como chamar a segunda guerra mundial de pequeno confronto pacifico." Eu disse e ela riu.

"olha só! alguém não dormiu na aula de historia." Ela disse e fomos para a porta do ônibus mas o motorista nos parou.

"desculpem senhoras mas não posso deixa-las entrar." Disse ele.

"ora porque?" perguntou Lauren brava.

"desculpem mas os outros passageiros se recusam a viajar com vocês." Ele disse e Lauren ficou vermelha de raiva.

"é mesmo vamos acertar isso agora." Ela disse Jogando o motorista para o lado e ela entrou com tudo no ônibus.

"me desculpe." Eu disse a seguindo.

"escutem aqui, quem nunca quis entrar nesse ônibus pra começo de conversa fui eu mas agora eu preciso! então acho melhor vocês aguentarem pois eu não vou sair." Ela disse e nós nos viramos para o motorista.

"sabe o que ela quer dizer é que é uma injustiça que permitirem um cara com galinhas vivas e nós não." Eu disse o mais clama o possível.

"é só que as galinhas não estão enojando ninguém." Ele disse.

"agora já chega." Disse Lauren me jogando para os assentos livres do meu lado e ficando de cara com o motorista. "é o seguinte. Ou o senhor nos deixa ficar nesse ônibus ou a coisa vai ficar feia!" ela disse e os dois se encararam.

"de novo não!" eu disse cobrindo meus olhos.

...

"por favor policial eu não bati em ninguém!" disse Lauren

"é eu sei. você só estava sendo bem clara não é?" ele disse

"mas é claro." Ela disse.

"policial o senhor sabe se tem alguma loja de aluguel de carro por aqui?" eu perguntei.

"acho que a oficina do Fred a umas duas horas daqui. é só ir por essa estrada." Ele disse.

"ta e passa algum trem por aqui?" perguntou Lauren

"não o velho trem da cidade não funciona a mais de 50 anos." Ele disse e Lauren começou a chorar."vocês vão chegar amanha se conseguir chorar e andar ao mesmo tempo." Disse o policial

"obrigada senhor por demonstrar tanta compaixão." Disse ela com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. E ele foi embora.

"vamos lá Lauren temos muito que andar." Eu disse colocando uma mochila nas contas e pegando umas das malas com rodinhas. Mas assim que parecia que ela ia se acalmar começou a chover fraco.

"mas que porcaria. Nós duas aqui nesse fim de mundo enquanto o Antonio e o Jayden devem estar bem perto de uma lareira vendo um lindo filme de natal!" disse Lauren e nós começamos a andar.

##

Jayden

"nossa esse filme é muito bom!" disse Mike. Estávamos eu, Jack, Mike, Kevin e Antonio todos sentados na sala vendo sexta feita treze.

"credo eu to com fome quem me ajuda a pegar algo lá na cozinha?" perguntou Mike.

"vamos lá." disse Antonio e todos nós nos levantamos.

Logo que nós entramos na cozinha Josh entrou correndo na sala. "ei Jayden pega os copos em cima da mesa da sala." Disse Kevin.

"claro. Jack vem me ajudar?"

"claro vamos lá." ele disse e entramos na sala e o Josh estava em cima do pequeno armário que ficava encostado atras do sofá, com um dos enfeites de vidro da Elizabeth na mão. Mas ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás e rolou no sofá.

"NÃO!" eu e Jack gritamos e eu me joguei no chao para pegar o enfeite e não deixa-lo quebrar enquanto Jack foi para ver o Josh estava bem.

"oh meu Deus! Jayden, Jack o que vocês fizeram com os meus enfeites?!" disse Elizabeth quando na sala.

"papai e titio mal." Disse Josh

"isso meu amor pelo menos você sabe se comportar." Ela disse.

...

"esse lugar aqui é ótimo para o castigo." Disse Elizabeth quando eu e Jack entramos num quarto com uma cama de casal.

"mas o Josh não precisa de castigo." Disse Jack

"eu sei que não. ele é um anjo. Mas vocês dois sim." Ela disse e pegou Josh dos braços de Jack. E saiu do quarto, e logo nós ouvimos ela trancando a porta.

"ela não fez isso, fez?" eu perguntei e nós dois nós entre olhamos antes de corrermos para a porta. Mas quando tentamos abri-la ela estava trancada.

"ela fez isso! e não acredito!" disse Jack.

"isso não pode estar acontecendo!" eu disse "a Emily disse que você sabia como lidar com a Elizabeth!" eu disse.

"é e eu também achei que sabia mas ela não deixa passar nada despercebido!" ele disse e nós dois bufamos e nos sentamos no chão. Eu tinha e impressão de que isso só ia piorar.

ok pessoal me digam o que acharam.


End file.
